Hello Little Girl
by Misa Black
Summary: x "Você não vai ler essa carta como as outras que eu escrevo , mas é só um pequeno lembrete de como você está bonita hoje." x Para Giuli Miadi Black x Pro Twist and Shout da JL do 6V x


_Harry Potter nunca foi meu. Nem em sonhos._

_Hello Little Girl é dos Beatles._

Fic para o projeto** Twist and Shout **da JL do 6V_  
_

**Hello Little Girl**

Para **Giuli Miadi Black**, minha veterana amora (L)**  
**

_"Bom dia, Lily!_

_Você pode não perceber, mas eu estou aqui sabia? Eu vejo seus olhos tristes quando você passa perto da mesa da Sonserina e eu fico muito irritado com isso. _

_Olhe-me nos meus olhos e sorria e eu lutarei contra qualquer coisa nesse Universo e em outros!_

_ James Potter"_

"**When I see you every day,**

**I say, mmm-mmm, hello, little girl.**

**When you're passing on your way,**

**I say, mmm-mmm, hello, little girl."**

_"Bom dia, Lily!_

_Você não vai ler essa carta (como as outras que eu escrevo), mas é só um pequeno lembrete de como você está bonita hoje. E como meu coração bateu rápido quando você disse "Bom dia, Potter" e isso não é bom para a minha reputação (Aliás, Sirius insiste que eu deveria te convidar para sair __**de novo**__). _

_ James Potter"_

"**When I see you passing by,**

**I cry, mmm-mmm, hello, little girl.**

**When I try to catch your eye,**

**I cry, mmm-mmm, hello, little girl."**

_ "Bom dia, Lily!_

_Por mais estranho que possa parecer a culpa não é minha! Por mais heróico que possa parecer eu só quis ajudar Remus. Que o Snivellus morra, mas que não seja pelas mãos de um amigo meu! _

_Eu sei, é errado. Mas é o que sinto e por isso não me culpe. _

_ James Potter"_

"**I send you flowers,**

**But you don't care.**

**You never seem to**

**See me standin' there."**

_ "Boa noite, Lily!_

_Eu sei. Você não quer me ver nem mesmo fantasiado de hipogrifo manco, mas eu tenho que escrever para te dizer (sim, eu sei, eu não entrego) que eu descobri que realmente te amo. _Não aquela atraçãozinha besta de adolescente; amor (e eu não sabia que amor tinha um gosto amargo e pesasse tanto no estômago. Será o amor uma azia?).

_Você acabou de passar por mim e eu pude perceber lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. Espero que não seja nada ruim. Eu realmente espero. _

_ James Potter"_

"**I often wonder**

**What you're thinkin' of.**

**I hope it's me**

**And love, love, love.**

**So I hope there'll come a day when**

** You say, mmm-mmm, you're my little girl."**

_"Bom dia, Lily!_

_Você fica linda com os olhos brilhantes de alegria. Eu queria fazer parte dessa felicidade, minha querida._

_Seu, _

_ James Potter"_

"**It's not the first time,**

**That it's happened to me.**

**It's been a long, lonely time**

**And it's so funny,**

**So funny to see"**

_ "Bom dia, Lily!_

_Você sabia que Sirius sabe mais sobre retirar cuecas do que calcinhas? Fato descoberto essa madrugada quando eu acordei para beber água. Espero nunca mais ter que ver o Sirius e o Remus transando (por que eles não fecharam as cortinas?), foi traumático. _

_Só um desabafo, já que você é a pessoa que eu sinto que posso contar (mesmo que seja por uma carta que nunca será entregue)._

_Sempre seu, _

_James Potter"_

- Você fez o quê? – a expressão de James era um misto de incredulidade e medo.

- Isso aí. Peguei aqueles dois quilos de cartas e mandei para a Lily. – Sirius sorriu travesso.

Assustado, James começou a procurar a Lily com o olhar. Qual seria a reação dela?

- Potter.

"**That I'm about to loose**

**My mind, mind, mind.**

**So I hope there'll come a day when**

**You say, mmm-mmm, you're my little girl."**

Ela sorriu. Os lábios vermelhos entreabertos, os olhos brilhando, James desejou que fosse por causa dele, dessa vez era. Ele tinha _quase _certeza.

Rapidamente, ela colou os lábios nos dele e saiu correndo com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Ah, as mulheres perfeitas.

"**Mmm-mmm, you're my little girl.**

**Mmm-hmm, you're my little girl.**

**Oh, yeah, you're my little girl."**

**FIM**

_Eu gostei e espero que a Giu tenha gostado. __Eu juro que tentei fazer uma fic digna da minha veterana favorita (L)_

_Beijos_

_Misa Black  
_


End file.
